Treated phosphors are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,585,673; 4,825,124; 5,080,928; 5,118,529; 5,156,885; 5,220,243; 5,244,750; and 5,418,062. It is known from some of the just-mentioned patents that a coating precursor and oxygen can be used to apply a protective coating. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,244,750 and 4,585,673. The treatment processes in several of the others of these patents employ chemical vapor deposition to apply a protective coating by hydrolysis. It also has been reported that chemical vapor deposition, at atmospheric pressure, can be used to deposit thin films of aluminum nitride coatings from hexakis(dimethylamido)dialuminum and anhydrous ammonia precursors upon silicon, vitreous carbon and glass substrates. See, for example, “Atmospheric pressure chemical vapor deposition of aluminum nitride films at 200–250° C.”, Gordon, et al., Journal Material Resources, Vol. 6, No. 1, January 1991; and “Chemical vapor deposition of aluminum nitride thin films”, Gordon, et al., Journal Material Resources, Vol. 7, No. 7, July 1992. See, also, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,139,825 and 5,178,911, Gordon, which also disclose transition metal nitrides and other metallic nitrides such as gallium and tin, respectively. U.S. Pat. No. 5,856,009 discloses a high temperature process (i.e., 300 to 700° C.) for applying a silicon nitride coating over a previously applied heat resistant coating on phosphor particles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,150 (incorporated herein by reference) discloses an aluminum nitride coating process using a highly reactive hexakis(dimethylamido)dialuminum. The freshly applied nitride coating is susceptible to absorbing, or reacting with, atmospheric oxygen and moisture upon removal from the coating reactor.